Hold me I'm scared
by HalfJillHalfJack
Summary: Scaring people is always funny when its not happening to you. The guys learn this when Katie eavesdrops on their sleepover game and finds out there greatest fears. Will they figure it out? knowing them... probably not.
1. Hold me I'm scared

**Author's note: OKayyyss this is my first multi chapter story fic! I know I should be updating band of idiots but the next shot kind of stemmed off into this and it kind of just evolved… What can I say **

Katie opened the door skillfully with her foot; She was holding several bags of groceries in her hands and the morning paper (not that she was reading it in the morning) was tucked underneath her chin. Any normal sister probably would have dropped everything when she walked in on the four teenage boys pulling apart the sofa and draping blankets and pillows everywhere. Instead she rolled her eyes and kicked the door shut.

They looked up momentarily but didn't bother to ask her if she needed any help. Typical really, she sighed, "should I ask?" she chucked the groceries on the counter, only a few falling to the ground in the process. She bent down and snatched them up quickly.

"Mmm depends." Kendall managed to respond underneath a pile of sofa cushions. "On what?" she asked disinterested as she began picking out perishables to put in the fridge. "Will you be mean?" Carlos asked wide-eyed peeking out from underneath a blanket, he looked a little like a puppy.

"Judgmental?" James asked with actual puppy dog eyes, he toyed with the couch cushion innocently.

Her eyes settled on Logan who was apparently trying to unsuccessfully read a book on the last part of the couch that wasn't currently being dismantled. He had his feet tucked underneath him and was dodging flying pillows with a certain practiced ease.

"Well...all I will say is…. that has to be the worst fort you've made since my Girl Scout days."

*Flashback*

"Okay so here's what's gonna happen, Kendall." She turned to him and he gave her a mocked salute. She looked up briefly from her new clipboard to glare sternly at him and laughed when he shrunk away.

"Okay you will be hitting up this street, Molly's sister likes you so she'll defiantly be up to supporting the fudge nutter cause." Kendall looked up surprised and cocked his head sideways smiling slightly before shaking his head. He turned towards Logan for help. Who obviously didn't want that as he flailed his arms around stepping backwards.

"Hey don't look at me! Your there Den-mother Kendall...why AM I here again?" he asked exasperated as he surveyed the rest of the troop. Most of the other girls sat on the grass appearing less enthused by the selling process then Katie. They looked tired actually this whole ordeal was taking up most of their Saturday.

"Becauseee" Katie drawled, "Kendall asked you very nicely and said 'cause we're bestest friends!'" she covered her hands over her eyebrows as if to enlarge there size and pulled a smoldering/pleading look at Logan saying the last part in a overly southern sounding accent. He glared at her, "I didn't find it funny when he said it Katie, what did you think had changed?"

She stared him down "well he did say something about how it would help you get a bike, but you know if your just gonna poke f-" he looked conflicted and Katie saw an opening "P-uleaseee." Katie was not above begging, but it wasn't difficult with Logan she didn't even have to look up from her clipboard as she grabbed Logan's arm as he began to turn away. "Now, you need to hit this block, lotsa cougars."

"Katie!" Kendall cried mouth opened. "You shouldn't know what a couger is!" he stared her down hard and then sighed, hauled her over his shoulder. "Kendall put me down! Think of the fudge nutters!"

"I am NOT dealing with this today, come on girls let's go get some pizza!" Kendall called from behind him. They all excitedly followed him like puppies. "But we have to do SOMETHING Kendall!" Katie protested from his shoulder. "Fine, Logan?"

"What patch are you guys working on?" Logan asked rolling his eyes at Kendall's horrible Den-mothering. If it wasn't something he could competitive he wasn't particularly good at giving direction to the girls.

Completion was a whole different ball game; like the scout's picnic last year. It was an event where all the troops in the area have a picnic and play games, for fun of course… But Kendall spent most of the day screaming like a pageant mum.

Logan had never witnessed something so hilarious in his entire life, he was shouting hockey terms during the three- legged race and Logan nearly fell over in laughter during the spoon race. Katie actually pulled him by the ear to tell him he was scaring all the other girls. It had been so amusing Logan couldn't even resent that Kendall had dragged him to ANOTHER Girl Scout extravaganza.

"Well were working on our tent making patch at the moment mister," a younger girl answered Logan and then skipped past him giggling.

A giant smile spread across Kendall's face "you know what would be more fun to build then a tent?" the girls looked up at him fearfully, he had that look in his eye. "I'll bring the first aid kit" Logan assured Katie quietly.

*End Flashback*

"Hey, hey, hey it's a work in progress." James retorted holding his hand up defensively. Katie rolled her eyes in response, Where was the structure? The creativity? She could do a more sound design for a fort in her sleep, the big question though was why wasn't Logan fixing this mess?

As if to respond her unanswered question Logan looked up from his book and defended James; "It's a learning experience." Katie rolled her eyes and he shrugged, "they've got to learn to do it on their own." Katie snorted "when" she surveyed the mess "will they ever need to know how to do this on their own?" Logan shrugged.

Katie sighed "If I ever have a sleepover, this…" Katie gestured to them with her arms "is what I imagine it would look like" she finished smirking as she headed for her room.

"Hey" James shouted after her "it is NOT a sleepover!"

"Yeah! It's a… it's a social gathering that… that happens to end with everyone sleeping in the same locational venue!" Kendall added as her door slams. "If anything it's a sleep meeting," Logan says putting down his book, giving into his need to fix the train wreck of a fort. Carlos agreed with him nodding enthusiastically, "he's the smart one, he would know!"

Several arguments and blanket avalanches later, the fort was built… well sort of. They crowded around Logan and his laptop, "Logieeeee give us something to do!" Carlos whined hanging upside down from the barren couch.

"Okay, okay. Mmmm lets see. Sleep over…Ahem I mean social gathering that happens to end with everyone sleeping in the same venue... okay here we go, games." His fingers glided effortlessly over the keys, Kendall proceeded to read over Logan's shoulder, commenting on the options "boring…boring…boring…wait."

He broke into a grin. "Go back to that last one…"

************-_BTR_-***************

"So what we just answer these questions about each other, and see who gets the most right?" Carlos verified.

"Who answers for who though?" Logan quires, his face peaks from above his laptop uncertainly. Kendall looks around for a pen and Logan runs his hands down the side of the couch until he finds one. "Hey there's a lot of money down the sides of this thing," Logan said brightly. "Mine!" Carlos screamed and tackled Logan; Logan threw the pen to Kendall while tried to shove Carlos off.

Kendall then began to scratchily write each or their names on a separate piece of paper. He looks around briefly before pulling off his beanie and putting to names inside.

He thrusts it towards James who in turn looks at him with a horrified expression. "I am not putting these"- he points to his newly manicured hands, " in that" he gestures to Kendall's beanie with disgust. "Whatever princess," he pauses and looks around, "Logan?"

Logan shoves his hand into the beanie muttering about how he had to get new friends. He opens the crinkled paper and smiles slightly. He was sooo winning this game. He holds it up to the others, showing the piece of paper with Kendall's name on it.

"What! No fair! That's like me getting Carlos!" James exclaims waving his hands around. "You still might pretty boy, but you'd have to touch the hat." Kendall smirks and waves the beanie in front of James face. "Finnneeee.' James juts out his bottom lip and puts his hand in the fraying fabric. He quickly pulls out a piece of paper, "Logan" he sighs, that wasn't too bad.

"James." Carlos says brightly as he pulls the paper out of the beanie, waving it in Logan's face in some kind of challenge "and that leaves me with Carlos, okay…let us begin, Logan first question."

Logan scrolls down the computer. "Okay, so we'll each write down the answers, so… what would you bring to a desert island?" Carlos and James immediately begin to scrawl down on their paper with fever.

"Okay...What would Carlos bring, Kendall?" Logan asks after he puts down his own pencil "rollercoaster" Kendall says smirking "YEP!" Carlos says excitedly holding up his paper. "You know you didn't have to draw the rollercoaster right?" Logan says rolling his eyes.

"My hair does NOT look like that!" James exclaims pointing at a poorly drawn stick figure with a flowing tuft of hair on top next to another two stick figures on the rollercoaster. "I didn't have a lot of time okay!" Carlos responded defensively.

"Wait where am I?" Logan questioned looking at the two remaining stick figures that were clearly Kendall and Carlos. Due to the fact they were wearing a beanie and helmet respectively. "Don't be silly, that's you down there, Logie!" Carlos points to a dot on the bottom of the page, "you wouldn't go on cause you said it wasn't safe" Carlos grinned proudly "Pfft" was Logan's annoyed response as Kendall and James snigger in unison "well can you blame little dot me? That thing barley looks structurally sound-"

"OKAYYY moving on- Carlos, what James bring?" Kendall interrupts, they were never going to finish this ROUND at the rate they were going let alone get through the game. "His Lucky comb, but I don't see why he would need it though." Carlos says still staring at his awesome rollercoaster.

James gasps, "Its better then a rollercoaster!" Before James and Carlos go into a full out brawl Kendall interrupts them again. "Okay, okay looks like Carlos is right, so James what would Logan bring?" They all glance at him and say "flare gun" at the same time. Logan laughs awkwardly and responds "ah-ha ha um have we maybe already had this conversation?"

"Lets just go to the next one…" Kendall says as he begins to read the computer screen. "Hahaha here's a good one. How much do you talk to your mum? Logan?" Kendall asks.

"Haha what kind of a question is that? Okay, well… Kendall you talk to your mum loads, I mean she lives with you!" Logan says laughing. "True" Kendall says shrugging. "And Carlos is never NOT video chatting with his mum," Kendall finishes smirking.

"Well James never talks to HIS mum." Carlos says almost immediately after. "What? Do to!" James says spluttering. "Um, who's mum flew to LA because of their lack of communication skills?" Kendall says sarcastically after a very put on cough. "Hey!" James relays. "Oh come on James… Italk to my mum on the **phone** more than you talk to your mum." Kendall retorts, he was being all smirk-y and smug "Well it's not my fault my mum is scary!" James exclaims arms flailing.

"Now that you mention it, I probably talk to Mamma Knight on the phone more than my mum too. Since we always have to call if we stay out late and… but that's beside the point." James adds, "What about Logan? He wouldn't even hug his mum the last time she was here!"

"Shut up James! The question was talking and you don't know what YOU'RE talking about so leave it alone." Logan grumbles as he folds his arms and turns his head. "Okayyy, new question." Carlos says in an overly cheery voice as he snatches for the laptop.

"What's your favourite ice cream flavor? Carlos read, words coming out rushed and disjointed, the boys rolled their eyes in unison (for a moment the tension ceased- of course Carlos would choose something food related.)

All the boys dropped their previously defensive positions and dived for their respective pieces of paper. They hugged the pieces of paper close to their chest, "do we even have to ask?" Logan said to Carlos with a wide grin, Kendall snorted, "Oh let me guess for you two…" Logan smacked him "that's not how we're playing- you only guess for Carlos." James laughed and snatched Carlos' paper and waved it in Kendall's face "don't need to guess, we all know you twos unholy love of rainbow ice cream!"

Kendall looked queasy, "get that thing out of my face, that's disgusting" he glared at the forlorn outline of a rainbow. "I didn't have time to colour it" Carlos complained. James threw a pillow at Kendall "yeah Kendall relax." Kendall frowned and moved to sit next to Logan who patted him on the shoulder, "well I know what you two like" he told Kendall grinning, and shifting so they could both fit on the couch.

"Double choc fudge" James and Kendall chorused and high fived each other, "that's the best!" Logan made a face "that's way to sweet" Kendall rolled his eyes, "I love sweet things!" Kendall nudged Logan and Logan threw a pillow at him, Carlos stole a pillow from the fort and defended Kendall. James jumped into the fray, blocking most of the attacks towards Logan while screeching about how they were messing up his hair.

The tension was completely eased; they were all sort of tangled up in a post-pillow fight pile. "I'm sorry about what I said Logie" James muffled into his pillow, looking up to lock eyes with his shorter friend. Logan lent over and mussed his hair "it's cool, I think we're even now." James shot up and groped for a mirror to check out the damage.

"I'm sorry too James" Kendall told him, pushing Carlos off him, "I shouldn't have said that stuff about your mum- it was way out of line." James put his mirror away after assuring his hair was still perfect "don't worry, you were right I probably should call my mum." They all shuddered at the thought of talking to Ms Diamond "-well maybe not right now." James amended surveying the mess of pillows and blankets of their fort,

"She didn't approve of us making these at seven, I can't see she'd be cool with it now." Logan laughed and threw another pillow at James, "I think we took away some of the pillows at the base, it's going to fall down." He added, Carlos shrieked "no!" and stole back the pillows trying in vein to recreate the fort.

James picked up the laptop from where Logan had put it to save it from the scuffle, "okay question number three is… what are you most afraid of?" Carlos stilled his hands on the fort… Logan twitches violently and Kendall reaches out a hand to steady him.

Kendall grabs his pencil "okay…" he starts writing and the others pick up their paper after a moment. Logan hugs the paper to his chest, "no judgement right?" he gave James a meaningful look. "Why do you think I'm going to be the guy who makes fun of you?" James whines, "James- you are always the guy who makes fun of me."

At that moment Mama Knight walked into the room, taking in the scene with practiced calm. "Boys" she said slowly, kicking a stray pillow out of her path, the four boys jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Time for bed." She waved a hand at the mess on the floor, the fort was mostly knocked over even with Carlos' 'reconstruction' and the blankets had been tossed around the room. "You can clean this up tomorrow."

They all sighed, the sleep meeting had been disbanded, and Kendall grabbed their papers and scrunched them together throwing them at the rubbish bin. In went in, "score!" he cheered, and then slumped at the glare his mum gave him. "Your sister is sleeping!" they all became a lot quieter, collecting their stuff and shuffling off to get ready for bed.

Mama Knight wished them all good night, kissing each boy on the forehead as they passed her, trudging off to bed. She looked at the room, spotting her romance novel on the floor, bent and trodden on- it must have been on the couch. She picked it up and it fell apart- oh the boys were **so** doing chores tomorrow!

She headed into the room, not hearing the creek of a hinge and a door opening.

************-_BTR_-***************

Stephanie stumbled sleepily to the door, it was still considered early in the day and she had spent most of last night filming for a side project she was working on 'Midnight madness.' She didn't like it anywhere near as much as 'Big time terror' but then, she didn't think she could trick the big time rush boys twice.

She expected her dad, hands on hips, to remind her of the audition she had this afternoon. She grimaced, she hated that she needed to be in a union to live here, but it's not like any directors were taking her seriously as a technical producer/budding director. She opened the door and it was not in fact, her dad that should have been a no brainer anyway because why would her dad knock anyway?

It was Katie Knight.

"Katie?" she said in surprise, she and Katie didn't talk much due to the substantial age gap, though they had briefly bonded when she taught her how to use fishing wire to freak the boys out. "I have a proposition for you" Katie told her, straight to the point with a sly grin of her face, she recognised the look- it was the same one she saw Kendall use right before he and his friends did something devious.

"Shoot" Stephanie held the door open for her, and Katie breezed past into the living room, she looked around. Her dad had let her have some creative design of the living room and she was aware it looked vaguely creepy. Katie didn't even blink at it, and Stephanie let out a big smile, she knew she liked this kid.

Katie gave her a hesitant look; this could go either really well or really bad. Stephanie didn't really have any ties to the Palmwoods besides living and going to school there. All her friends were local movie buffs and aspiring directors, and Katie was about to ask her to do some questionable things. And it wasn't like Katie could actually pull off something like this by herself.

Then again Stephanie was a horror buff, she may get a kick out of it.

"How would you like to help me scare the boys?" Stephanie grinned a wide; all encompassing grin.

"What did you have in mind?"

************-_BTR_-***************

"They just left them there?" Stephanie asked in disbelief, Katie nodded slow and deliberate "boys are stupid," She muttered to herself. She sorted through the papers, nodding and then slowly her eyebrows began to rise.

"Are… are you sure about these? This is what big time rush is afraid of?" she had a feeling she'd be smiling for days; this was really just too good. "Yeah" Katie said casually, she was already making a list of ideas on her clipboard "I got up to get some water- the boys were being loud and I heard them playing their stupid sleepover and then they were just… siting on the rubbish bin, like fate."

"Sleepover games?" Stephanie asked snorting, it wasn't a real surprise "they call them sleep meetings- or sleep gatherings or whatever, I don't see why I wasn't invited they didn't even sleep in their stupid fort." She glared at the papers for a second and then smiled evilly, "this will be good for them, help them overcome their fears."

"So whose is who's?" Stephanie asked shuffling the papers, stopping momentarily on the one she hoped was Carlos' (not that it really mattered- they all were the funniest things she'd ever read.) Katie shuffled them and stopped on a different note, "I'm not to sure" she bit her lip. Stephanie bit hers too, "are you sure these are reliable Katie?" they weren't exactly things you would want anyone to know you were afraid of.

"Oh yeah, Kendall made them do that Boy Scout thing we're they promise to swear the truth, they put their hands on the book of pranks and everything." If Katie's face didn't look so serious Stephanie might think she was joking, "so… that's serious?" Katie nodded gravely "very serious."

"Okay then, I guess it's just a matter of working out whose is who" Stephanie scrunched up her face, drawing a blank. "I'm just not sure how-" Katie waved a note in her face, "this one" she said determinately "is Logan's."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked curiously "it's like cursive and Logan is always going on and on about the importance of legible handwriting. Apparently doctor's have really messy writing and it's a leading cause of medication errors." Stephanie raised her eyebrows and Katie flushed "Sometimes it's nice to have an adult conversation- even if it is just with Logan."

"… So you talk about Handwriting?" Katie made a face at her, "It annoys me too, I mean the rest of the boys have really disgusting handwri- you know what never mind." She shook her head and then clapped her hands "Okay, so we have Logan, what about the rest of them." Stephanie mulled it over for a moment and then grinned, "we test them!" Katie scratched her head, "how?"

"We start out small and see who reacts to what before picking them off one by one." She smirked and Katie's eyes lit up, "you" she told her happily "are brilliant." Stephanie beamed "I know" she rubbed her hands together, "but first we start with Logan?"

Katie traced her fingers over the cursive writing, and smiled.

Logan wouldn't know what hit him.

**Review please! Yeah the Girl Scout thing is kind of irrelevant but I just started writing it. So let me know what you think there afraid of, I'm curious :)xxx**


	2. Logan

**Authors note: GAHH I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been really busy with school and stuff, but I've already started writing the next chapter so I promise that will go up sooner  
>I'll shut up now..<strong>

Logan had been planning to go to this exhibit for months. It was on his list of "nerdy science visits" as James had nick named it, once he had found it in one of Logan's science books. Apparently he had been flicking through trying to learn 'smart things' to impress a hot nerdy girl. But that was a completely different story.

But this trip had been different. They were all here together. Katie said it would be educational and beneficial for all of them to attend. He tried to refuse the idea, knowing the guys would hate it. But to Logan's surprise they hadn't kicked up too much of a fuss. They were apparently trying to be more aware of their own separate dreams and interests.

It had been James' idea. Logan thought it was one of the nicest things they'd done in a while, but he probably wouldn't be standing here cowering like an idiot, if they hadn't though.

*********BTR***********

"I can't believe we have the day off." Kendall said incredulously as he fell ungracefully to the brightly colored couch.

"So what are we doing?" Logan asked looking expectantly at Kendall as he sat down beside him, "the question is where we are going" James cut in motioning with his arms to all of them, "to… wait for it… the science museum!"

"WHAT!" Carlos half groaned and half yelled at the sufficiently nerdy notion. Logan raised his eyebrows and Kendall looked at James expectantly. "I just thought we could… um do something Logan finds interesting for once." He muttered looking away.

"Well… he does go through with a lot of our stupid plans…" Kendall said thoughtfully putting his hands behind his head and leaning into the couch further. Logan smiled brightly "So which science museum are we going to?" Logan asked excitedly.

"There's more than one?" Carlos asked bewildered. "Umm" James began in an unsure tone, "I left that up to Katie, and she very enthusiastically offered to help."

Katie appeared smiling into the room "It's a surprise."

They all hauled into mamma Knight's new rental car (The one that wasn't used in a high speed chase) and after twenty minutes of bickering and whining they ended up in front of a large square-ish building.

"Were here!" Carlos shouted clambering out of the car first, "wait where is here exactly?" he asked, staring at James who was pouting into his mirror and frowning at an out of place hair. "Umm the physics museum?" he guesses as they approach the building he looks up reading the sign with the hard sounding scientists name in front of it.

"What's that though?" Carlos asked again.

"It's gravity and stuff, right Logie?" James stated; feeling smug that his answer must be correct as Logan is nodding at him smiling.

Logan found it an impressive notion in itself that he was here with EVERYONE on a non-sanctioned school event… but yet again he was pretty sure the guys would manage to wag the excursion and pass the course by the skin of their teeth anyways. Thanks to extra credit that he would provide... Happy thoughts Logan, happy thoughts, he told himself; today was going to be the most awesomest nerdy day ever!

Logan watched amused as the guys played with all the flashing gizmos and laughed when James touched an orb that made his hair stick out in an array of directions. He would scream horrified, touch his hair as it went back to normal and then touch the orb again.

James then spent a long time being horrified on a set of scales and Logan had to explain to him that the scales were configured to show you how much you would weigh on different planets. James then spent a long time pouting swearing to Logan he would never become an astronaut if he was going to be fat in space. Logan said the chance of him becoming an astronaut were less to none (especially since NASA had finished all their space related projects.)

After about an hour, all of the cool science stuff had seemed to run out for the three boys. 

Logan could feel his spidy senses tingling in that very telling way. They were telling him that they were moments away from planning a stupid escapade to prevent their boredom.

At that very moment Katie clasped her hands together, moving them in a circular motion. "Hey guys, wanna see something cool?" she asked as the three boys nodded eagerly. Logan looked up from the book he was reading and placed it back on the podium, better to make sure no one broke anything. He'd like to be able to come back here in the near distant future.

They all followed Katie as she led them down a beaten track a distance away from the museum. Logan smiled as he watched his friend's agitation. Carlos apparently couldn't hold himself together any longer. "What-are-we-doing? -What-are-we-seeing? -Is-it-a-rocket-ship!" Carlos asked hurriedly, grasping Katie by the shoulders and lifting her off the ground.

"Carlos, put my sister down," Kendall commanded. Katie threw him a grateful look, as Carlos did what he was told. "Don't be stupid, it's obviously a death ray…right Katie?" Kendall asked with as much intensity and scary eyes as Carlos had just done. Katie rolled her eyes, "It's a new science experiment their running for kids to be more interested in science or whatever." Katie started, adjusting her clothes after being man handled by Carlos.

Katie grabbed Logan's hand as they were slowing down, "it's going to be a really good surprise, but I need your help." Logan nodded thrilled that Katie was taking an interest in science. She produced four bandanas, she handed Logan a purple one, "put it over your eyes."

Carlos snatched up the orange one, "Oh! Oh! I get to be Michelangelo!" he cheered, Kendall and James wrestled and Kendall won, smugly putting the blue one over his eyes. James tripped him up and then begrudgingly took the red one, "Leonardo is the lamest ninja turtle anyway!" They all joined hands and Katie led them through a revolving door, "stairs!" she hollered.

And they started moving upwards. They were the kind on stairs that spiraled upwards and Logan began counting steps, "ah Katie" he said nervously. "Hey Kendall!" Katie said loudly ignoring Logan "I bet you're so winded you can't sing and climb at the same time!" Logan could practically hear Kendall smirk, "is that a challenge baby sister?"

"Oh absolutely" Kendall squeezed Logan's hand and then began to belt out 'the city is ours' and Logan lost count. "Sing with me Logie" he asked when he finished the song- and hadn't they been climbing for a while? "You _huff_ should ask _huff _James" he told him, Kendall whined almost immediately "no way! James is a stupid face, you have to do it!"

Two shaky verses into 'any kind of guy' and Katie halted, they had reached even ground. "we're here!" she said excitedly and Logan pushed up his mask.

"We're on a tower Katie!" Carlos exclaimed swiveling on his heels. "Yeah! They built it for their new experiment that why the museum is out in the middle of nowhere- you can't be near anywhere people are." Carlos peered over the edge, there was a marked off area around the tower.

"You throw water balloons off the edge and watch as they leave craters in the sand because were so high up from the ground. Thirty something stories actually… Wow that's really high, now that I think about it…" Logan was starting to sweat but Katie continued to babble "It hasn't been made very long either; they added it on for the experiment. Pretty cool huh? ...Logan are you alright your looking a little green?" Katie asked feigning concern.

All three grins turned into frowns as Kendall, James and Carlos turned to see Logan looking like he was about to throw up. Kendall seemed to realize first. "Were too high aren't we?" he asked grasping Logan's shoulders. Logan closed his eyes and nodded, he was beginning to sway. "Time to leave." Kendall stated aloud.

Logan shook his head. "Its fine, you guys go throw your watermelon's or whatever off the building okay?" Logan said trying to maintain his balance.  
>"But Logan, look how scared you are." James said softly grasping one of his arms, helping his vertigo slightly. "I'd rather not look at anything at the moment actually." Logan said quickly shutting his eyes tighter, hoping the dizziness would cease.<p>

The three boys shared a look and picked Logan up clean off his feet. This seemed to make it worse as Logan screamed shouting that he was falling. The three boys carried him hurriedly to the stairs. "Katie, open the gate!" Kendall shouted. "Okay, okay sheesh." Katie fumbled with the keys shortly.

"Why isn't it opening?" James yelled at her. "It's an old key, I've got to signal they worker at the bottom- he'll open it." She said through gritted teeth, she grabbed the walkie talkie attached to the gate.

She was sick of being yelled at, although the scene was proving to be rather amusing to her, as all three boys rocked back and forth on their feet holding Logan (rather haphazardly) with intense worry. They were trying to calm Logan down but becoming increasingly more worked up with themselves instead. The worker appeared at the steps and opened the gate easily and Katie almost didn't make it in alive. She stifled a laugh as she noticed that they hadn't quit holding Logan and muttering to themselves about how everything would be fine.

"What was wrong with the gate?" the museum worker asked in concern, watching the four boys fly down the steps. "In fact why was it locked at all?" Katie shrugged smiling, "One of my brother's stupid friends did it by accident… you know how teenagers are." The museum worker sighed heavily, indicating he knew **exactly** how teenagers were.

Katie skipped down the steps and back to the museum in time to catch an incredibly amusing sight.

"Mum, were leaving!" Kendall shouts at their mother as the boys rush past her still carrying Logan. "Guys its fine now, put me down!" Logan shouts as they begin to rush for the exit. He was beginning to feel unsafe by the way they were carrying him.

"Oh right." James says as they all place him on the ground steadying him.  
>"What's going on?" Mamma Knight asks in concern rushing up to them Katie followed.<p>

"WHAT DID YOU BOYS DO TO LOGAN!" she shouts grasping him and checking him over for any damage. He appeared to be okay, a little paler than usually but nothing looked broken.

"Im fineee mamma Knight, no worries." Logan says with a shaky smile. She sighs with relief.

"Geezzz Mum, it's like you don't trust us or something?" Kendall said rolling his eyes. "I trust you boys," she says grabbing hold of Kendall's cheek. "As long as Logan's in charge."

"But that's my job isn't it?" Kendall says confused "sure" She told him insincerely smiling. "Lets get going then, who feels like lunch?"  
>"OHH OH OHH MEEEEEE!" Carlos says raising his hand in the air jumping up and down.<p>

**********BTR**********

"Soooo how'd it go?" Stephanie said eagerly as Katie approached her, holding a blue smoothie. She had been waiting for Katie and the guys to get back by the pool, trying in vain to learn her lines for a new audition.

"Everything went exactly like it was supposed to." Katie said flopping down in the vacant pool chair next to her. "So Logan's scared of heights then?" Stephanie asked smiling. Katie took a sip from her smoothie. "Yep." Stephanie frowned. "That's good though right? I mean now we know they're all real for sure right?"

"Trust me, the guys have never been one to keep secrets. They probably all know what they're all scared of anyway." She said leaning back in the pool chair in smug satisfaction.

Everything was right on schedule.

*********BTR***********

Carlos frowned. He swiveled in his chair beside his desk in continuous circles in the room James and him shared. He never really sat there much. It was probably because it was next to the desk that was currently collecting dust and holding a numerous amount of James' hair products that wouldn't fit in the bathroom cupboard.

He sighed, how did he not know Logan was afraid of heights? That was something he should have known right? He suddenly remembered when Logan rescued him from a tree when they were younger and first started hanging out more. He started to feel guilty and then realized that they've been in things like air ducts loads of times at the Palmwoods… so it's just BIG heights, like the one from today… Man that was high.

He kicked one of the empty cans of barracuda hair spray that was rolling across the ground, he was sort of impressed with Logan for reacting so cool in the face of one of his greatest fears. He'd hate to think what would happen if he was confronted with his biggest fear… he's probably cry like a little girl.

******BTR******

**So there it is. Logan's fear is pretty normal from what I have planned with the others. But I figured he's a pretty logical guy so he'd have a pretty logical fear.  
>Anyways pleaseeee review:3<strong>


	3. Carlos

**Author's note: so, so, so sorry. I seem to say that every time I update this but I really am. I've been studying for my mocks  
>Wanna shout out to moon soon who typed this out for me cause I've been busy, I actually wrote most of this before the second chapter by hand cause I don't own a computer.<br>ANYWAYS thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed this story I really appreciate it and it makes me write faster :P**

Carlos felt bad for Logan; he knew how much heights freaked him out.

Carlos surveyed the room- was surprisingly the last person up. Kendall and Logan sat at the table munching cereal, whilst James was presumably getting ready.

"Hey Logie, how you feeling?" He clasped Logan's shoulder on the way to the kitchen to get his own cereal. "Better thanks," Logan smiled and took another bite of his cereal. Carlos opened the pantry door and screamed. Logan and Kendall both jumped to attention, "Carlos what's wrong?" they both shouted in unison fumbling as they ran into the kitchen. Carlos had slammed the pantry door shut and slid down the door breathing deeply.

"What's happened?" James yells bursting into the room, his clothes were on but his shirt was left hanging open. Half his hair was sticking up in multiple directions, while the other half was in it's usual perfect state.

"Um- we're not really sure I think he saw something" Kendall told James scratching the back of his head and shared a confused look with Logan who was knelt down next to Carlos trying to comfort him. James looked around the room with caution as if something might spring out at him at any moment, he face suddenly dawned with comprehension and he looked around the room more purposefully.

"Um James?" Kendall asked in confusion, trying to follow James eyeline but gave up "what are we looking for?"

James had only seen Carlos freak out this badly once. They had been nine and maybe James had been a little insensitive about the whole thing and laughed a little bit. He promised if the situation ever arose again he would be a better friend and be more productive.

James knelt down on the other side of Carlos, opposite to Logan. In an unnecessary stage whisper he told Carlos "I can't see one…" he soothingly rubbed small circles into Carlos' back.

Carlos let out a few deep heavy breaths and told him "it-it w-wasn't a real one" Carlos rose one shaky hand and pointed towards the pantry. "S-sooh-rry guys" he stuttered sadly, clutching his knees close to his chest and leaned into Logan who had wrapped a arm around him.

James went to hug him, but Kendall had already gotten down on the floor, slinging his arm around Carlos' free shoulder and was whispering to him in a low soothing tone he sometimes used when Katie was scared. James smiled at his friends; it figured those two would know what to do even if they didn't understand the context of the situation. A friend in pain was a friend in pain. It was as simple as that.

Logan stood and motioned to James, they both helped Carlos up "it's okay buddy" they cooed affectionately at him. They got him to the table and he collapsed into a chair "t-thanks" he muttered embarrassed.

James looked over to Kendall who was preparing to all but break the door down, Logan suggested he should maybe turn the knob first. It turned easily and Kendall momentarily sulked before going back into hero mode and stormed the fortress.

He took a stance Logan liked to affectionately call his 'ninja pose' and turned in wild circles in the pantry. He stuck his head back out, eyebrows knitted together, he stuck his head back in, lifting and throwing thing looking for the unknown force of evil. James appeared next to him with a heavy sigh. He pushed Kendall out of the way, make one sweep of his eyes before reaching to one of the shelves Kendall had yet to assault and grabbed something with his hand.

Kendall jumped up and down trying to see what James was holding, and then caught sight of it. James was holding a headband with a certain amount of smug victory smattered across his face.

"Why was Carlos afraid of a headband?" Kendall whispered loudly to James, his abnormally large eyebrows raising in unison. James rolled his eyes and grabbed by the sleeve and walked out into Kendall and Logan's room. He shut the door firmly and handed Kendall the headband.

Curious, Kendall waited patiently for an explanation. "Okay" James started hesitantly "I promised I'd never tell another living soul about this… but I guess I have to now…" Kendall fiddled with the 'U' shaped hair decoration "what? That Carlos is afraid of head bands?"

"No you idiot!" James hissed, "not the head band, what's ON the head band!" Kendall stared down at the glittery pink fabric and his eyes focused in on the big, colourful, ornate butterfly perched on top.

"oh" Kendall said in a small voice, a bubble of laughter crawled up his throat and then burst. "oh-hahahahahahreally?" Kendall's laughter was traveling through the door and James smacked him over the head. Kendall just waved the head band around gleefully setting off another round of uncontrollable laughter.

"So… what? Carlos' biggest fear… are BUTTERFLIES?" Kendall practically yelled, he gave it some thought and then nodded "okay."

"Are you done?" James glared, Kendall shrugged "I SAID okay didn't I?"

"So… how did you find out?" Kendall asked casually, but he was dying to know why James had been let in on this little secret when he Kendall- the Leader, had been left oblivious. "I mean how did you know what was scaring him?" 

"He got really freaked when we were nine- like how he was in the kitchen, he was really embarrassed about the whole thing and he made me promise not to tell you guys."

Kendall nodded, "I think it is because his parents took him to the butterfly house when he was really little when he was wearing a red shirt… and well you know how butterflies like colour." Kendall cringed and James sniggered "they sort of- stuck to him."

They both muffled their laugher, praying Carlos and Logan wouldn't hear them.

James hid the headband in a draw and went to open the door when Kendall grabbed his elbow. "Wait- why was I the only one pulled in here?"

James shrugged "someone had to comfort Carlos" Kendall raised his eyebrows "okaaaay- I thought you'd laugh." Kendall let out a horrified noise "I'm offended!" James smacked him "dude you totally did laugh!" Kendall sighed "yeah- but what are you going to do when Logan laughs?"

"Logan wouldn't laugh" James said confidently "how do you know?" Kendall asked suspiciously, "because Carlos is telling him now and I don't here laughter."

James sniggered "face it Kendall Logan is just a better friend than you."

James slipped out the door before Kendall could grab him, excitedly declaring that the headband was "all gone." Kendall followed him and scowled, then smiled at Carlos "yup totally exterminated buddy."

Logan smiled at them as Carlos released him from his tight grip at last and rested his forehead on the table. "Sorry guys" he mumbled into the wood, "I was being stupid." Logan patted his head "Don't worry about it Carlos, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm just glad it was only a headband" James told him and sat down next to Carlos, grabbing a spoon and began to dig into Kendall's forgotten breakfast.

"James! Get your mitts of my cereal!" Kendall made a grab for it but James held it out of his reach "but. You. Weren't. Even. Eating. It!" He replied stiltedly around a mouthful of Kendall's cruchy-os.

"I was busy playing exterminator!" Kendall whined, James rolled his eyes snagging another bite before handing the bowl back. Kendall continued glaring at him, cradling his bowl like a precious jewel.

"What was that doing in there anyway?" Logan asked, breaking up the brewing fight with his change in topic. Kendall shrugged "I don't know" he seemed confused "it can't be mum's and it DEFINATLY can't be Katie's." he laughed and they all joined in- trying to imagine either female wearing the headband.

"What couldn't be mine?" Katie asked, appearing out of nowhere. They all jumped, "um- we found this headband in the pantry… it's NOT yours is it?" Kendall supressed the urge to laugh again.

Katie rolled her eyes, "mum got it for me" she sighed, "It didn't have the heart to tell her- you know there was no WAY is hell I'm gonna wear it so I…"

"Hid it in the pantry" Kendall finished "sneaky." Katie grinned smugly "thanks- I put it in the last place I thought she'd look."

"You thought she wouldn't look in the pantry?" Logan asked sceptically, Katie looked panicked for a second then collected herself "we do know you're the only person who cooks using stuff from the pantry right- mum's a frozen food type cook." Kendall told him "she once saw you put rosemary in the spaghetti sauce and said it was voodoo magic."

James snorted, he had a hand on Carlos' shoulder and now that Katie thought about it Logan's hand hadn't left Carlos' shoulder either. The boy in question was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"So where is it now?" she asked, all four boys flinched "ah- a pigeon got it?" Kendall said weakly, Katie's eyebrows shot up "a pigeon?" she repeated with disbelief "yes" he said slightly more confidently "and if mum asks where it is you can tell her that."

She snorts, "gee- thanks guys."

"No problem" the boys beam at her as she makes her way out, snagging Logan's toast and ignoring his cries of protest.

******BTR******

Katie bounded down the hallway with half a piece of Logan's toast in her mouth and a new spring in her step. She felt kind of guilty about her diabolical plan to scare them all, but then she remembered what they did two months ago and she felt justified her plan again.

She couldn't wait to tell Stephanie about her newest developments in their plan. Katie hoped she wouldn't wuss out when she told her that their target this week would be Carlos. Every time Katie had brought up his name in the past, the girl's eyes would kind of do that thing the guys' did when they all first met Jo.

She was hoping the horror movie director in her would win out over love-struck teen.

Katie couldn't help but grin as she loudly banged on the door, not regarding how early in the morning it might actually be. Stephanie's dad eventually opened the door in a disgruntled fashion. He stared at her blankly for a moment which then morphed into confusion.

He face briefly flickered to hopeful, thinking he was there to sell him some Girl Scout cookies.

"Oh hey Katie," Stephanie called cheerfully from inside the apartment. Her dad moved begrudgingly aside and realized that she was not in fact selling Girl Scout cookies. He went to go sulk in his office.

"So I take it there's already been a development?" Stephanie asked leading Katie to the now familiar leather couch. "So come on tell me who is it? It's James isn't it? He totally looks like he'd be freaked by butterflies or maybe Kendall- it would be just like a good movie if the pack leader had a sissy fear." Stephanie thought thoughtfully.

"It's actually Carlos." Katie said carefully watching her reaction. She needed Steph on board after all. It was a whole half a second before Stephanie reacted by laughing so hard she almost fell off the couch.

"This is awesome!" she breathed looking at Katie with a kind of creepy glint in her eye. "Wait they didn't suspect anything did they?" Stephanie inquired, knowing there plan was kind of a long shot but had actually worked out. "Nope" Katie said popping the 'p' for emphasis.

"That reminds me that I should give Camille back her head band. I told them mum gave it to me and I was trying to ditch it," Katie explained. "High five- you're learning," Stephanie said enthusiastically slapping her hand.

"I have the best idea for how to get him big time, no band name pun intended." Stephanie added, "I'm all ears."

"Okay wait here," Stephanie said grinning as she leapt from the couch and ran full speed into her room. She was back a few moments later with a spotlight bag. Katie raised her eyebrows curiously, "okay so I've been working on this since our first meeting, but first. How heavy sleeper is Carlos?"

"Could sleep through an alien invasion, wait. Why?" Katie asked suspiciously.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "nothing like that you idiot." Katie crossed her arms grumpily "whatever I don't care- let me see the bag the anticipation of it all is killing meeeeeee."

Katie made a grab for the bag, so Stephanie charitably let her tip it's contents out on the floor. Katie looked questioning at the mountain of temporary tattoos?

"Ah?" Katie said in confusion, Stephanie sighed and grabbed a handful of the different sized butterfly temporary tattoos and held them to her face, "ohhhh!" she crooned in understanding, a slow smile spreading across her face.

********BTR*********

Katie waited patiently on the couch, everyone had gone to sleep hours ago and the apartment stood still. Stephanie was going to be here soon and she knew they weren't going to really have a problem with the plan as shed checked on Carlos and James about ten minutes ago and she was pretty sure they might actually be dead.

A moment later Katie heard a soft knock on the door. She leapt up and let a nervous looking Stephanie into the apartment before directing her to Carlos and James room.

It sure was going to be one interesting morning.

********BTR********

James woke up blearily searching blindly for the alarm clock shutting it off. They had recording today and had to be at the studio kind of early.

James sat up trying to smooth his hair down in vain. That would need some serious product, immediately. He got out of his bed and chucked a pillow at Carlos.

"Yo Carlitos- up n' atom. Carlos!" James yelled walking to his desk covered in various barracuda products. He rummaged through them and filled his arms with them.

"James do you really need all that stuff?" Carlos asked yawning sitting up.

"You clearly don't understand the ARHHH" James screamed and dropped all of his products.

"What? What? Is there a bear? James?" Carlos yelled jumping out of his bed looking widely around the room. "Carlos don't freak out but there's a slight... situation." James said motioning to his face jerkily.

"Wha- what's on my," Carlos rose his arms up to his face and screamed staring at his arms he jumped backwards onto his bed eyes closed. "James! Please tell me this is a dream!"

"It's okay Carlos, it's okay"

"How is this okay James? My arms are covered in I'm- I- I'm covered in bbbbbb" Carlos started rocking grabbing his knees. "Um Carlos it's not just your um, your face is- ahh."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What is going on in there?" Kendall asked incredulously as he dried his hair walking out of the bathroom. Logan shrugged from the kitchen as he rummaged through the pantry for breakfast.

Kendall swung the towel around his neck as Carlos ran past him knocking him over in the process. Kendall righted himself angrily, adjusting his towel as another ear piercing scream rang throughout the apartment. "That's it. What the hell is-"

"Carlos don't look in the mirror!" James yelled running past Kendall into he bathroom knocking him over again. Kendall blinked and sprang up from the floor charging into the bathroom and stopping short as he saw James ferociously scrubbing Carlos' face with a washcloth.

"What's going on?" Logan asked appearing in the doorway. "If I knew- I'd tell you." Kendall whispered looking over his shoulder at Logan.

"Look at me!" Carlos yelled pointing at himself and the smudged butterfly tattoos on the left side of his face. Kendall and Logan both looked at each other for a long moment. Logan stared at him clearly warning before Kendall burst into laughter. He stopped abruptly when James stared at him sternly.

"What?" Kendall defended, "come on it's a little funny."

"You! You did this to me!" Carlos screamed pointing at Kendall, he then caught sight of his arm and shut his eyes whimpering. All other three sets of eyes bored into Kendall.

"What? No way, I'd never do that Carlitos, I know how much they freak you out…"

"What since yesterday?" James asked sarcastically as he continued to scrub Carlos' face. "Man these are really on here," he muttered. "You guys suck, I'd never do that! How do you know it wasn't James?" Kendall said wildly pointing at James.

"Hello, do you not SEE me scrubbing these THINGS off his face or something?" James shouted back at Kendall. "Guys." Logan tried to interject, holding his hands up in a pacifying motion.

"How do we know that wasn't your plan, your the one who shares a room with him!"

"Guys."

"Oh you know I'm not that smart!"

"Guys."

"Well me neither!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?"

Logan put his hands over his ears, "Why don't you two knuckle heads just swear!" They gasped, "what- on the book?" James asked looking up from his intense glaring contest with Kendall. "Why don't you have to do it?" Kendall asked suspiciously as him and James both turned to glare at him at the same time.

"Alright, alright, you guys are giving me a headache." Logan said walking out of the bathroom rubbing his temples. James and Kendall rushed after him shoving and arguing with each other.

"Guys! What about me?" Carlos called gesturing to himself. James and Kendall rushed back into the bathroom picking Carlos up by the elbows and ran out of the bathroom.

"This isn't what I meant guys!" Carlos yelled as they carried him through the apartment.

"Just- close your eyes or something."

"Wow Kendall you're so sensitive, no wonder you did it." James sniped sarcastically. "Can we get back to me?" Carlos asked pathetically, his eyes tightly shut but acutely aware of how unhelpful his friends were being to his- 'little problem.'

"Sure, just one second." James said as he and Kendall chucked Carlos onto the couch.

"LOGAN!" James screamed shrilly, there was a knock on he door and Kendall yanked it open. "Hey guys I waited and it's getting- what's on Carlos' face?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"Now's not really a great time Kelly." Kendall said closing the door half way.

"Logan's got it!" James called to Kendall from inside the apartment. Kendall went to shut the door but Kelly stopped the door with her foot. "Don't you dare Kendall Knight!"

"So Kelly, where kind of busy."

"Who was that?" Logan asked as he put the book of pranks on the coffee table between them.

"Can you guys hurry up there all over me and I can feel them fluttering!"

******BTR******

Five minutes later and two attempted fistfights they were all back in the bathroom scrubbing Carlos clean.

"What is going on in here?" Katie asked peering into the room. "What the-"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"Alright, alright- but I need to brush my teeth boneheads!" Logan rolled his eyes- seemingly the most collected person in the room "here" he threw her toothbrush at her. "Go use the kitchen." James commanded flicking his hands in the direction out the door.

"Fineee" she grumbled walking out the door mumbling 'weirdos.'

"Don't you think it's weird?" Logan asked suddenly as he washed his cloth again.

"That Carlos is afraid of butterflies? Yes- ow Carlos!" Kendall mumbled 'kidding' as he rubbed his jaw.

"No- that someone's messing with us?" Kendall looked up raising his enormous eyebrows, "Maybe… but yours was an accident though, wasn't it? We don't want to get to paran-"

"Oh no, is this really happening? What if I'm next? What if I- I can't do it! Loooogggan!"

"James calm down, let's focus on one thing at a time okay?" Kendall pointing to the still clearly upset Carlos, who was still rubbing his now clean skin raw. "Right- right. I just gotta… calm down I just gotta- oh God! I think I just saw one!"

James used his mirror voice grabbing hold of Logan's shoulders shaking them.

"How is that even possible James?" Logan said throwing off his arms,

"They have ways." James muttered looking widely around the small bathroom.

"Well one things for sure. This didn't happen to Carlos by accident."  
><strong><br>Did you guess it? And yes it's a totally legit fear; I made sure they all were. I actually have a friend whose like deathly afraid of butterflies and its pretty funny. Can you guess James'?  
><strong>

**Till next time, please review.  
><strong>


	4. James

**Author's Note: Well lookie here I updated at a reasonable time **** thanks for all the reviews last chapter, got me motivated :3  
>There's not much more to go! I haven't decided to have one or two more I might not be able to fit everything in Kendall's chapter but ill see how I go…okay story time! <strong>

James woke up that morning blearily eyed and tired. He crawled out of bed and briefly looked over at a sleeping Carlos, who was thankfully NOT covered in tattoos and sighed deeply in relief. He trudged out of the bedroom slamming the door on the way out, wincing in the process.

'That wasn't the brightest.'

"James?" Kendall asked disbelievingly from the table where he and Logan were eating cereal. It had kind of become a morning ritual Logan liked to call quiet time. The actually 'quiet' bit was becoming less frequent.

"It's a little early J." Kendall said making a smoking motion with his hands, laughing at James' scowl. "What no retort?" Kendall jeered, "maybe you are high-" Kendall said cupping James' face with his hands, trying to get a better look into his eyes.

"Arghhh get off me! It's this stupid scare thing, I'm sleep deprived, and I'm terrified and **worst** of all I don't look pretty!" James yelled pushing Kendall off of him glaring when he mumbled something along the lines of 'grumpy pothead.'

"James you're always pretty," Logan told him not looking up from his paper. "Now that is a proper friend response to my agony Kendall, take notes." James said motioning towards Logan almost violently, glaring at Kendall.

"I don't take notes," Kendall retorted in an obvious tone, attending to his cereal again.

"Well copy Logan's!" James yelled angrily pulling at his ruffled hair pouting. "What are you copying?" Logan asked distractedly finally putting the paper down. "Your notes," Kendall supplied with as little information as he could manage, smirking at his friend.

"We had homework?" Logan exclaimed pulling at his own hair in a similar manner as James. Kendall patted his arm sympathetically.

***********BTR***********

"Crap I forgot my comb," James exclaimed still clearly agitated. "Fine two seconds," Kelly sighed as she waited for the boys outside their apartment door, tapping her foot. She'd been forced to pick them up from their apartment lately after the 'Carlos butterfly episode.' They hadn't shown up until after lunch and Gustavo had started cracking down.

Kelly noticed James' odd deflated attitude and let him get his stupid comb, because she was nice. She checked her phone for the time and smiled, they just might make it on time today!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Or maybe not.

James came rushing out of his room panting. "What's wrong?" the three boys asked in concern. Kelly always thought their intense worry they had for one another was adorable… well until Kendall said something sarcastic like asking James if he broke his comb- that kind of thing normally led to a fist fight.

When James still looked white and no punches were thrown Kelly finally queried what was wrong. Must be serious.

"I saw one of their shoes," James whispered harshly. Kelly looked confused and turned to the three boys for some kind of explanation. Carlos shouted that someone was out to get them, which only further confused her. Meanwhile James only response was to continue to repeat "Why are their shoes so big?" in a terrified voice grasping at Logan for support.

Kendall was the first to give a response that actually made any sense, stating that James was still being delusional.

"Go look then!" James shouted still clutching to Logan who patted his back sympathetically. "Fine!" Kendall shouted charging into James and Carlos' room. Curious, Kelly followed along with a weary Carlos and Logan bringing up the rear dragging a frightened James in tow.

Kendall surveyed the floor and couldn't see any shoes- well at least not the kind of ones he was supposed to be looking for. Kelly sighed accepting the fact that everyone she worked with/for was insane.

"There's nothing here James!" Kendall said in a exasperated tone. "There so was!" James yells bursting through his own door then shrinking away once he realised what he had done. He looked around frowning and starting moving things around on the floor.

"It was right here!"

"Seriously James is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Kendall asked with laughter in his eyes. "This isn't funny! And I'm NOT taking drugs!" James yells angrily at Kendall.

Kelly sighed and sat down exhausted on their orange couch. Drugs would have been a more logical answer in her opinion to the mess the four singing hockey players were creating.

Carlos shouted that Kendall didn't understand because their super villain had yet scared him. "It's you isn't it?" Carlos shouted at Kendall going to tackle him.

"Guys!" Kelly yelled before a fight broke out. "What?" they all yelled, "Sit down and explain this drug,-shoe-super villain thing to me."

Carlos immediately jumped on the couch next to her and made a motion with his head for the other boys to follow and they did so reluctantly. Kelly found it surprising that they had listened.

"Explain," Kelly said looking at Logan, who she knew would provide the most reliable account of their especially spastic behavior recently.

"Well someone scared Carlos," Logan began Carlos swiftly interjected that he wasn't the only one who had been scared by the mysterious attacker. "That was purely coincidently," Logan told him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I think I walked in on that," Kelly said remembering Carlos' white face and how Kendall had so rudely slammed the door in her face. She turned to glare sternly at him and he shrunk away mumbling an apology.

"So now James is convinced someone is out to exploit what we are most scared of and is now consequently a paranoid mess." Logan said sighing as he relayed the story.

"So James is scared of shoes?" Kelly asked miffed at the whole ordeal. "Please no," James said staring at his perfectly kept sneakers adoringly. "When we were twelve we all went to the-" "Carlos!" James yelled from across the couch.

"James is scared of clowns!" he shouted quickly to Kelly before dodging one of James' shoes.

"It's a very common phobia," James mumbled crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

Kendall let out a snigger. "You are in no position to judge," Logan scolded Kendall sternly who immediately quieted down, looking suitably cowed. "So you saw a clown shoe?" Kelly asked trying to keep the story straight; they were already late enough as it was without needless interruptions.

James nodded gravely, "someone's trying to freak me out and it's just gonna get worse!" James shouted dramatically, "I mean look what Kendall did to Carlos!"

"I did not!" Kendall said in a tired voice like they'd had the argument numerous times. Which they totally had. "I didn't even know he was afraid of butterflies!" Kendall shouted at James.

"Dude!" Carlos whined loudly at Kendall for saying it aloud in front of Kelly.

"He swore on the book," Logan defended Kendall while trying to diffuse the increasing tension. "But he hasn't been scared yet," James argued.

"Neither have you! You THOUGHT you saw a shoe, wow James that's really on par with someone tattooing half of Carlos!" Kendall said leaping up towards James.

"I DID see it!" James yelled back defensively.

"That's it!" Kelly shouted leaping up from their couch and opening their apartment door. "You boys can argue about who's your super villain on the way to the studio." Kelly said crossing her arms with a certain air of finality. She sighed as James and Kendall began one of their intense stare off that lasted all the way down the hall.

This couldn't get any worse.

But it did.

"Ahhhhhh" James screamed and turned to run back into the elevator.

"Oh no you don't," Kelly said holding back his shirt. They all stood in the lobby staring dumbstruck at the clown standing at the entrance of the palm woods. Well James was whimpering behind Logan, but that wasn't the point.

"I told you the super villain was out to get us!" Carlos screamed pointing widely at the clown.

"Clown, clown, clown, clown." James repeated over and over again clinging to Logan with his eyes shut tightly. "We are never getting to the studio," Kelly muttered checking her phone again hanging her head.

Kendall characteristically shouted, "That's enough!" and promptly tackled the clown to the ground who yelped in surprise and probably pain. Kelly became the voice of reason since Logan had cleverly moved James further away from the action.

"Kendall what on earth are you doing?" she shouted.

Kendall had already pinned the clown to the ground and began to shout questions. "Why have you been scaring my friends?"

Kelly stopped her panicking to 'naw' at Kendall's evident concern of the trouble his friends had been put through lately. She sighed and went to go check on Logan and James on the lobby couches. She'd like to EVENTUALLY get to work today.

"Yeah Dr. scares-allot!" Carlos added in an unconvincing menacing tone.

Kendall looked up briefly from assaulting the clown, "really? Doctor scares-allot? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well we hadn't named our super villain yet! I was under pressure!" Carlos shouted back.

"Um excuse me, can we get back to me and WHY YOUR ON TOP OF ME?" The clown shouted in protest.

"Why did you tattoo me?" Carlos accused with more menace than he thought he possessed, feeling his still raw arms from where he still had scrubbed them last night despite 'them' being gone.

"What? I have no idea what your talking about, I'm just doing a job- you know actor, PALM WOODS." he said slowly as if he was talking to small children. "Jett was right you guys are crazy and probably gay," he muttered squirming underneath Kendall more. He leapt up, "Do I even know you?" Kendall said condescendingly as he tried to assess the clown as he stood up brushing himself off.

"Not that it's the business of the guy who just attacked me. I'm Luke; I'm new around here. I answered an ad to hand out advertisement flyers for a cake company." he explained through gritted teeth brandishing the flyers Kendall hadn't noticed. He'd been so distracted by the balloons, maybe he could get one of those later...

"You said you were friends with Jett!" Kendall said accusingly and Carlos nodded enthusiastically along with him.

"Yeah he's an old friend of mine from back home, got a apartment sorted for me here. He warned me about you lot he doesn't like you four a lot either, can't imagine why." Luke muttered the last part rubbing his now aching back.

"Yeah sorry about that," Kendall started apologetically. "We're normally super nice," Carlos added sent him a stern look that said 'we are still interrogating.' "You see my friends really scared of clowns," Kendall justified looking back at James, Logan and a concerned /slightly irritated looking Kelly.

"So your first reaction was to tackle me? Yeah you guys sound like very happy go lucky people." Luke said sarcastically turning away, "Look I have work to do- do you mind?" he finished bluntly adjusting his wig.

"Wait! One more thing." Kendall said hurriedly, the clown in question sighed and turned back towards them, most likely fearful that they would tackle him again or beat him up. Jett said that three of them had beat him up on Christmas once.

"So no one put you up to this?" Kendall pressed.

"A super villain perhaps?" Carlos added.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Just the check that's coming in the mail, look- just do me a favour and buy a cake or something." he shoved a flyer into Kendall's hands and shot out of the lobby.

"He's gone now James." Kendall called turning towards the still rather pale-faced James. "You catch the dude whose been messing with us?" James asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," Kendall mumbled looking away nonchalantly.

"You two did NOT beat up a harmless clown?" Logan accused incredulously.

"We didn't beat him up!" Carlos defended. "And all clowns are evil." James added in a harsh whisper.

"Can we go to work yet?" Kelly asked not looking up from her phone which she was probably text arguing with Gustavo on.

"But what about our super villain?"

"I will throw a cage of butterflies in clown suits at you all endless we leave in thirty seconds!"

******BTR******

"Well that sucked," Kendall sighed as he flopped down into a pool chair bonelessly. "Why does Gustavo insist on yelling at us all the time lately?" Kendall complained massaging his temples in a very Logan-esk manner after they had just done something stupid.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with Carlos scrubbing his face every two seconds during recording yesterday and us showing up three hours late with James muttering 'clowns are evil' while rocking in the corner the entire afternoon."

"Nahh" Kendall waved dismissively as Logan sat next to him. Carlos and James had gone to get smoothies. They were soon back and Carlos handed the blue one to Kendall and the pink one to Logan. He then sat down on the opposite side of Kendall.

"Sorry, there were only three pink ones left," he told Kendall though he didn't look sorry at all. Kendall turned and pouted towards Logan who sighed as they promptly swapped smoothies.

"What are we even doing here?" Logan asked Kendall shielding his eyes from the sun. "Yeah there could be c-c-c-" James stuttered as he sat down next to Logan and scooted closer to the smaller boy fearfully. "There are no clowns here James! And I'm waiting for someone, oh look our super villain's just arrived." Kendall said smirking as he starred across the pool.

"Where?" Carlos screamed jumping behind his pool chair.

"Well, well if it isn't the three fruit loops/flits/benders… and Logan. Just so you know Kendall my buddy Luke doesn't sing in YOUR tune." Jett appeared in front of them.

"Wait why didn't you include Logan?" Carlos asked returning to his seat realising Kendall had only talking about Jett.

"Do you see **his** pink smoothie?" Jett responded sarcastically.

"Agrrh!" Jett cried out in surprise as Kendall tackled him. "Why are you messing with us?" Kendall demanded.

"Kendall!" Logan reprehended, "Haven't we learnt from this morning to ask questions THEN tackle clowns?"

"And that's also why I like him better...wait I'm no cl-OW!" Jett stated loudly as Kendall tightened his grip on his shirt collar. Logan sighed and took a sip out of his smoothie.

"You know you're not really disproving my comments," Jett managed to breathe surveying their position. Kendall looked around and noticed the whole pool watching their argument. He pulled Jett into a standing position roughly and held his fist back, Jett winced and three other boys looked on lazily, sipping their smoothies.

"Why did you tattoo Carlos and get your friend to scare James?" Kendall asked still holding his fist closely to his face. Jett spoke quickly, "I had nothing to do with that! And is one of you really scared of tattoos?" Jett asked amused as a side note to the two boys, not quite remembering who was seconds away from punching whom.

"No but you put butterfly tattoos on him!" Kendall said through gritted teeth, Jett took a minute before he started laughing in realisation.

"Kendall!" Carlos shouted, upset he had spilled his secret twice that day.

Kendall was starting to think that Jett wasn't their perp but he didn't really mind hitting him either way. At that moment Logan called out, "Kendall, Jett isn't smart enough to pull something like that off, let him go." he then returned to his smoothie smiling like he had initially thought it all along.

'Bloody Logan, him and his stupid smile were now down my list with the pink smoothie boys.' Jett thought still squirming in Kendall's grasp.

Kendall released Jett reluctantly and settled for shoving him away and watching him stumble with great amusement.

Jett brushed himself off, not that it helped the 'Kendall stench' that was now clinging to his clothes. It was a mixture of smirky lion face and annoying. He mumbled something about them and their stupid pink smoothies before leaving to fix his hair... and maybe flirt with Jo a little, that was always a sure fire way to piss Kendall off.

Because really, Kendall did have it coming.

**Please review! I'll give you a biscuit ****…or whatever a cookie whatever takes your fancy**


	5. Kendall

**Author's note: Please don't kill me, I know its been ages so here it is chapter five, this was going to be the end chapter but my beta thinks the ending needs another chapter so let me know what you guys want or opinion is... anyways**

It wasn't like Kendall to freak out… well, in his own opinion anyway.

He brought it down to his jealousy when he thought something was going on between Jett and Jo and then anger when he, you know started those fights. But this. This was different.

He was actually kind of scared something was going to happen to him.

A part of him was also curious, but then he got mad again. Mostly at Jett, even after Logan had properly cleared his name from the cake shop connection with the clown.

But hey he had to be mad at someone right?

"I'm actually kind of **glad** I got scared," Carlos says suddenly as he plops down on the orange couch with an armful of snacks. The three boys looked incredulously at him. "I'm sorry, could you repeat just how you exactly found; being temporarily tattooed on your entire body, a good thing?" James asks choking on his popcorn.

It was Friday and in recent 'scare related' events Kelly had scored them a day off. So they decided to stay in and have a movie marathon, nothing scary of course.

"It wasn't his entire body," Logan interjects sitting down next to James.

"Yeah but did you guys see the tramp-OW! Carlos!"

"See what, sorry?" Kendall asks amusement playing across his face as he stole James' bowl of popcorn that is currently unattended due to Carlos clocking him.

James glares at Carlos, who in turn gives him a warning look and apparently decides he will say it anyway. "Carlos- Well I saw that he may have had _one_ butterfly left two days after…on his lower back-"

James, Kendall and Logan burst into laughter and Carlos seemed to sink into the couch further. "Sorry," Logan apologizes for them all to Carlos, "but seriously why do you wish that happened?"

"Aw come on Logie, I had a bunch of tat jokes already lined up." Kendall whined and then stopped after Logan looked at him sternly.  
>"Well not THAT, I mean I'm still having nightmares. All I mean is I could be Kendall."<p>

"Wait-what?" Kendall asks his smirk faltering.

"Yeah," James agrees, "I mean I freaked out about you know..." James went a little green and couldn't seem to spit the word out, "Clowns?" Logan supplied helpfully, "Yes Logan. Thank you," James said through gritted teeth, "When Carlos got-"

"Attacked by our still unnamed super villain!" Carlos shouts cutting over James, "Okay, who is talking here?" James exclaimed irritated from the interruptions, then turns to Kendall. "I mean endless you ARE a horrible person, who LIES on the book and all that it stands for in our solemn oath as BEST - I swear I had a point… Anyway I mean aren't you even a LITTLE scared, what are you afraid of anyway?"

*******BTR*******

"Stupid James, stupid super villain, stupid Jett." 'But Jett didn't do it' a rational voice- who sounded suspiciously like Logan tried to tell him. 'Fuck that' Kendall reasoned back, 'I still can't stand the guy, like I NEED a reason to be pissed at him.'

Kendall shielded his face from the sun as he floated on an inflatable pool chair. It had been really sunny that day, even for LA. Feeling his skin heat up he poked his arm gently and squinted at it when he noticed it was red.

Kendall slid of the chair and into the water, which seemed to wash away his uneasiness along with the still evident burning sensation on his arms.

Kendall walked into the lobby and found the other guys walking towards the elevator with ice creams. "Where's mine?" Kendall asked gaining their attention as they all stopped to turn towards him.

"Get your own princess." James stated snarkily as they got into the elevator. Kendall reflexively knocked the cone out of his hand. It fell to the ground with a horrifying thud. Logan and Carlos cringed as James cried out. A smirk graced Kendall's lips but was quickly replaced by a fist as James punched him.

He HAD deserved that. Rule number 33, of the best friend code: Never touch another friend's ice cream. No tasting, or licking the side if it's melting and they asked you to hold it for a second while they tied their shoelaces.

"You owe me a new ice cream!" James shouted looking remorsefully at the smashed chocolate on the ground.

"Get it yourself princess," Kendall mocked but then frowned at the ice cream on the floor. Why hadn't he just taken it from James? After all they did have the same favorite flavor. It wasn't like he could steal Carlos and Logan's horrid rainbow choice. He really wasn't on the ball today.

Kendall pushed past them into the apartment and went to the fridge. All the ice cream was making him hungry… for ice cream, which they didn't have. He slammed the freezer section shut and frowned.

The three boys sat at the breakfast bar, Logan and Carlos licking their ice creams innocently, staring at Kendall's antics with wide eyes. Probably thinking of ways to shield their own ice creams if necessary.

James sat to the left of Carlos mourning his half eaten ice cream frowning.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Logan ventured to ask, commenting on Kendall's strange…well more amped up aggressive behavior.

"What? How there's no ice cream in this apartment? No, it's fine. I mean, I'm only the only person who didn't get any ice cream, and I couldn't have possibly since I wasn't there and Its not like I would of have gotten ice cream without my friends even though I could have gotten ice cream and could still get ice cream at any given moment and that it could change my life! No Logan I don't want to talk about ice cream!"

"What?" Carlos asked through a mouthful of ice cream turning towards Logan for an answer. "I have no idea but I think we should eat these faster." Logan mumbled to Carlos as they quickly tried to finish their cones.

"Well you know what Kendall? I didn't get one either, because SOMEONE destroyed it!" James yelled.

"I didn't do it James! I'm your BEST friend I would never do that to you, idiot!" Kendall yelled back storming away from the kitchen.

"I have a feeling that wasn't about James' ice cream," Carlos stage whispered licking what was left of his ice cream. James and Logan both looked at him and James swiftly knocked his remanding ice cream from his hand.

Carlos opened his mouth to growl but another noise was heard in its place that sounded half strangled and half angry. In the next moment Kendall flew past them and out of the apartment. A faint jingling could be heard as he ran down the hallway.

They sat there in silence for a moment, the melted ice cream that was likely fusing with the carpet forgotten.

"Have you ever…"

"Heard him-"

"No." Logan finished staring at his door, what had Kendall seen in their room?

"But what was with the wind chimes?"

**************BTR******************

Logan, Carlos and James crept up to Logan and Kendall's room.

"Sooooo who's going in first?" Carlos asked awkwardly as he gripped the wooden spoon he was holding and adjusted his helmet. James and Logan stared at each other respectively holding a spatula and a eggbeater.

"Really James a eggbeater? That's going to protect us from our unnamed super villian of evilness? Carlos hissed taking in their appearance.

"HEY, it beats!" James defends moving the side's lever around so that it moved.

"Even LOGAN'S wearing head protection!" Carlos says tapping the colander on Logan's head, who winced "OUCH CARLOS!" He grumbled, how did he wear his helmet twenty four seven? No wonder his head was a brick.

"But the colander would wreck my hair!" James said looking distastefully at Logan's appearance.

"Yeah, yeah and the pot made your thighs look big, would you just go in already!" Logan huffed trying to shove James closer to the door. "But what if there are clowns?" James whispered horrified grasping Logan. Logan sighed, "Kendall's not afraid of clowns James, you are."

"SHHHHHH they'll hear you!" James yelled looking around the hallway grasping at his eggbeater.

"You know what Carlos, your right I'm clearly unprotected without a helmet so I vote one for one of you two to head the expedition."

Logan made an irritated noise and shoved all of them into the room at once. It couldn't be THAT bad, he knew what Kendall was afraid of anyway. The question was now though, what exactly had someone done to their room and better yet who?

"What the?" James queried as he opened his eyes and was consequently assaulted with a wind chime.

"Wow," Carlos surveyed.

"-Its so…"

"Beautiful." James finished staring around the room at the continuous rainbows forming and moving reflected by the hundreds of hanging glass wind chimes that had been attached to the ceiling.

"I'm officially confused, Logan why don't you look confused?" James snapped as Logan stared blankly at the room.

"We should find Kendall," He stated walking out of the room.

"Wait Logie! Wait up." James said grasping his shoulder. "Let me talk to him, okay?"

**************BTR**************

"This has to be the worst friend reaction time, I mean I've been here for ages!" Kendall grumbled sarcastically as he continued to pull the grass at the bass of a tree in the Palm woods park.

"Geez friend police, I had to get ice cream first." James laughed as he sat down next to Kendall. "Is there extra sprinkles?" Kendall asked still looking intently at his pile of ripped grass.

"What am I concerned with your sugar intake?" James snorted handing him the ice cream. Kendall laughed shortly, "yeah or Logan." He finished smiling.

"So look I'm sorry I said you lied on the book." James started looking at his slowly melting ice cream as he shifted it in his hands.

"I'm sorry I broke your ice cream." Kendall mumbled between bites of his ice cream.

"Its cool,"

"You too,"

"Um Kendall, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"What up with the wind chimes?"

And then Kendall did the least expected thing, he laughed. He laughed long and heartedly. It quite frankly scared and confused James more.

"So Logan didn't tell you then. That's nice of him, kind of like you with Carlos I guess then." Kendall says finally gazing back at his pile of torn grass smiling faintly.

"What? That your afraid of wind chimes? No he didn't tell me the story." Kendall laughed again at James and this time he frowned. "It wasn't the wind chimes I was afraid of James." Kendall said quietly.

"Well it cant possibly… I mean there was a cool looking, but it was, rainbows?" James ventured trying to hold in his snigger and failed. Kendall shoved him and James' two-thirds eaten ice ream fell to the ground.

He deserved that one.

"Its refracted light jackass… and, I'm sorry about the ice cream… again," Kendall muttered trying to keep the heat out of his voice. James was afraid of clowns for god sakes why was HE allowed to laugh at him!

"I was seven," Kendall muttered after a while. James sat there quietly waiting, it wasn't everyday Kendall opened up about something remotely vulnerable sounding.

"When mum and dad split, dad tried to take me and Katie places you know like to the zoo and stuff to spend more time with us or something." Kendall stopped talking for a moment and stared unsurely at the sky.

"It was really sunny, kinda like now. It had just finished raining and there was a really big rainbow. It finished on the road and we passed through it on our way and dad made a really big deal out of it, I thought it was the coolest thing and I mean I was like seven but anyway he wasn't paying enough attention and we crashed. The car in front of us rolled and Katie screamed." Kendall started to tear more grass out of the ground.

"Nothing happened to our car though. Nothing." James stared at Kendall with an unreadable expression. The conversation had taken the least likely turn James thought it could have when he sat down with ice cream trying to apologize to Kendall.

"Was the other car okay?" James asked unsurely into the pregnant pause that was hanging in the air.

Kendall turned to James and smiled as he stood up dusting the remainder of the grass of his pants. "Yeah, but now they just really wig me out. Stupid huh?" Kendall said anticipating James' laughter as they started to make their way back to the apartment.

"Not even a little bit." James said slinging his arm over Kendall reassuringly.

"Your right, but clowns on the other hand- OW" Kendall laughed as James punched him in the arm angrily and shoved him.

"James?"

"What!"

"Thanks."

**************BTR**************

It was dark when Kendall and James reached the lobby and James started to realise that the fight with the good luck patrol on who would go first into the room must have been a longer process that what he was aware of. No wonder Kendall was pissed James had only just found him.

"Honey I'm home!" Kendall shouted as he slammed open the door and entered he apartment.

There was a loud OAFFF noise followed by a jingling as Kendall and James walked into Kendall and Logan's room. Carlos was on the ground tangled in wind chimes groaning.

Kendall and Carlos burst into laughter. Carlos leapt up, "No Kendall don't look at the scary wind chimes!" Carlos said trying to shove them out of the room. Kendall and James continued to laugh as the door slammed shut.

"They're still freaking you out aren't they?" James said through laughter.

"Completely," Kendall agreed.

******************BTR*******************

"LOGANNNNNNNN THE PHONE IS RINGINGGGG!" Kendall drawled from the couch.

"And what is wrong with your legs exactly?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows as he emerged from their now wind chime free room. "I've been through a traumatic experience today Logie, cut me some slack." Kendall groaned dramatically as he rolled over on the couch and pointed towards the phone on the counter.

Logan rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. "Oh hey Camille, what?" Logan stood still for a moment and Camille yelled his name through the receiver. Kendall looked at Logan's strange expression questioningly.

Logan recomposed himself and spoke through gritted teeth "No I'm here… yes I will tell Katie you would like the head band back she borrowed from you... No. Thank you."


	6. Operation Anti Scare Part I

**A/N: Thanks for all your awesome reviews and keeping with the story enjoy part 1 of the last chapter**

"This is ridiculous, what the hell are we doing?" Kendall groaned as he balled up another piece of paper. "You know, your resistance doesn't mean much coming from the guy who invented tree hats... You know for stalking purposes."

"But come on Logie, seriously? Katie wouldn't do that to us... right?" Kendall said looking at the whiteboard Logan was scribbling on.

Logan turned sharply and hit the whiteboard harshly with a pointer. Kendall winced, "where did that come from?" Kendall asked squinting at the small rod Logan was holding with a plastic hand pointing attached to it.

"Kendall we don't have time for this," Kendall opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Logan shushing him. Kendall frowned sinking in his chair, why did investigating feel less like the cool detective kind and more like school?

"Okayyy, so first we have the most obvious piece of evidence. The headbands, so- yes Kendall?" Logan stopped to ask amusedly when Kendall raised his hand. "I don't get it, how does a headband proves Katie scared all of us?"

Logan sighed; Kendall clearly had not been paying attention during their first debrief, although that had been the day he got scared.

"She said that your mum gave it to her and she had to hide it in the pantry." Logan started to explain.

"Excellent Sherlock," Kendall said in what he thought wasn't a sarcastic comment. Logan narrowed his eyes, "What? I thought we were being detectives?" Logan narrowed his eyes again.

"Okay please continue." Kendall said in a smaller voice before putting a finger to his lip as his way of saying he would be quiet.

Logan sighed, "Well if she BORROWED it from Camille, then she put it in the pantry on purpose."

"So? It's a little weird yes, but how did she know Carlos was afraid of butterflies?" Kendall asked playing with the monocle he had bought for such detective occasions as this.

Logan knocked it out of his hand irritated, "I don't know, I mean she's got the opportunity, access to the apartment to tattoo Carlos she's the one who showed us that tower… but-"

"How did she know?" Kendall finished.

"Exactly." Logan agreed, "Okay so we have to think about this…Kendall put the monocle down!" Logan snapped snapping his pointer down hard on the kitchen table. The pointer snapped off from the top and Logan took a sharp intake of breath gasping, "pointy?" he profusely tried to stick it back on and Kendall laughed mockingly in an old fashioned manner with his monocle on.

Logan darted his hand forward and snatched it off his face dropping it to the ground, "opps." He said glaring as Kendall gasped, "Monty!"

"You NAMED your monocle?" Logan asked mockingly as Kendall bent down to pick it up, the glass was cracked.

"You NAMED your pointer!" Kendall jibbed back staring sadly at Monty.

"Yeah pointy for pointer as in like pointing stick! At least it's not a cat or a butler name!" Logan yelled back.

"I was going for a vintage detective thing!" Kendall defended.

"From what? A batman movie?"

"Do you hear that?" Kendall asked cutting their argument short as they heard someone turning the key into the apartment. "I knew we shouldn't have had our secret meeting in the living room!" Logan whispered harshly.

"Um hey guys," Katie said with amusement as she stared at the scene before her. Kendall seemed to be shielding sheets of paper and Logan stared off in the other direction. On her whiteboard was a sign that read 'NOT A WHITEBOARD' and was Kendall wearing a broken monocle?

"Sup." They both responded in deep nonchalant voices that didn't sound remotely like their normal ones, clearing their throats.

"Bye guys," she said slowly as she walked past them... Just when she thought they couldn't get any weirder.

"Bye," they responded again in deep voices. They followed Katie with their eyes as she left the room and breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed.

"Regroup." Kendall said calmly before they both sprung up. Kendall knocked over his chair and snatched all the papers up in his arm and Logan began furiously erasing the other side of the white board.

After a moment they caught their breaths and Logan sighed, "That was close."

"Too close" Kendall agreed, "To the pool!" he exclaimed almost tripping over the fallen chair pointing towards the door before they both scrambled out of it.

"Wait!" Logan exclaimed halting. "What, what, what?" Kendall said in a harsh whisper stopping reluctantly.

"I forgot pointy!" Logan shouted pointing at the apartment door.

"Sometimes you gotta leave a man behind," Kendall said patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go!" Kendall pulled Logan by the shirt and into the elevator before he could protest further.

The elevator doors closed and Logan managed to shout.

"POINTY!"

*************BTR***************

Katie walked into the kitchen searching for a can of soft drink. She dropped the can and sighed as it rolled away towards the table from the open fridge in the kitchen. She kicked the door shut and followed it.

It was stopped by a piece of paper that was stuck underneath a chair leg. Katie picked it up along with the can. It had numerous scribbles on it and then in large angry letters "OPERATION ANTI SCARE"

Well that couldn't be good...

**************BTR****************

Logan and Kendall gasped as they ran to the pool and landed ungracefully into two open pool chairs. Carlos and James spotted the pair and starred at them quizzically jumping out of the pool and making their way towards them.

"What have you guys been up to? Running a marathon?" James asked jokingly as he poked Kendall's side with his bare foot. Kendall mumbled in response before he sat up to face the pair, Logan followed in suit.

"We've actually been figuring out the identity of our 'super evil scare villain'" Logan explained. "Now we just have to start working on operation anti scare," Kendall adds still short of breath.

"Catchy," Carlos compliments.

"You've been planning," James gasped dramatically and his voice increased in pitch, "without us?" he motioned between Carlos and himself, but mostly at himself.

He gasped again, "and Kendall's wearing a broken monocle, they have props Carlos; PROPS- we've been replaced!" James wailed.

"You only just noticed the monocle now?" Carlos asked amused.

"Well at least I didn't notice and then NOT feel the need comment!" James grumbled pouting as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Why is it broken?" Carlos queried.

"Kendall is wearing a MONOCLE and the first thing you question is why it is broken?" James said emphasizing the last four words individually.

"I'll tell you later, we should fill you in on operation Anti Scare first." Kendall said taking the monocle off.

"Great! Were not even being let in on monocle anecdotes!" James protested. Kendall's large eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Everyone was bonkers today!

He sighed exasperated and then smirked, "If you MUST know, Logan broke it in a jealous rage." Kendall said simply he made a large sniffling noise for effect drying a non-existent tear when he finished.

"Logan!" Carlos scolded.

"Can we PLEASE discuss something of substance now?" Logan asked.

"He doesn't deny it!" Carlos pointed at him accusatorily.

"What did you need a monocle for anyway?" James asked Kendall cutting over the brewing fight between Carlos and Logan.

"Can we just-" Kendall started to say sighing, "-You were going for a Sherlock Watsawho thing right?" Carlos interjects. "Yeah," Kendall responds smiling widely, his annoyance gone. He was glad that SOMEONE could see the whole detective thing he'd been going for.

"His name was WATSON." Logan corrects.

"So you we're Watson Kendall?" Carlos asked staring at the broken monocle lying next to him.

"Don't be ridiculous Watson was a doctor, Loges is CLEARLY a Watson." James said rolling his eyes at Carlos.

"But he was the sidekick," Carlos said in confusion.

"So what I'm a sidekick now? I came up with the cool operation name! I am clearly Sherlock." Kendall states outraged.

"But who did the detective-ing?" Carlos said raising his eyebrows as he crossed his arms.

"AAAA-It was joint-group-sort of effort- Okay Logan but-" Kendall stammers. How dare they kick him out of his own detective fantasy! He was the one with the monocle god dammit! And the British accent! Well he would have one once Logan taught him how…

"You're just jealous we didn't invite you to our super secret mission meeting!" Kendall said immaturely poking out his tongue.

"Wait!" Logan shouts before start a second round. They stare at him and he bites his lip in confusion, "does anyone remember what we were trying to talk about?" Logan asked genuinely.

They all paused in thought.

"Oh, oh" Carlos said raising his hand enthusiastically. "Operation Anti Scare!"

"See I TOLD you it was catchy," Kendall quips at Logan who rolled his eyes and continued "Ok guys so here's what we know."

****************BTR*****************

Katie leapt for the phone in panic as she dialed for Stephanie's room. It rang for a few seconds before she picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Stephanie, it's Katie."

"What's up kiddo?"

"I've well WE'VE got a problem with the foursome."

"That's actually a pretty catchy title for them," Stephanie said lightly after Katie explained what she had found to her.

"That is so not the point right now!" Katie yelled into the phone, Stephanie laughed but stopped as Katie began to talk in a serious manner.

"You don't understand, the four hockey heads may be stupid but their plans, well they're stupid too but I can't predict that kind of insanity! Especially when they're ticked off, we could be shipped to Bolivia in a crate and have to change our names to Inga and Haggis and raise alpacas!"

Stephanie didn't respond, because really, what would you have said to that?

**********BTR***********

Katie opened the door to the apartment and jumped at the sight of the four boys on the couch.

"Hey baby sister," The four boys smiled at her and turned their attention back towards the TV in one swift succinct motion. Katie nodded distractedly and all but ran to her room.

"Aha!"

"She pulled a James!"

"Yeah she just James'd it up."

"Now what is THAT supposed to mean?"

Carlos, Logan and Kendall turned to look at him. "You know the skittishness," Logan supplied.

"And the running away,' Carlos continued.

"Like a ten year old girl," Kendall finished with a smirk.

James left his mouth agape, because he really didn't have a come back.

So instead he settled on punching Kendall.

In the face.

*******TEN MINUTES LATER*******

"So now what do we do?" Logan asked wincing slightly as he held a cold pack to his swollen eye.

"Well she's scared already isn't she?" James asked combing his askew hair back to its perfect state in the mirror.

"Explain to me again how he threw the FIRST punch and was the only one who didn't GET punched?" Carlos asked as he landed ungracefully to the ground after he landed upside down on the couch in their fight.

The three boys turned to James simultaneously, standing up and James held his arms up, "Woah; code 113: you cant restart a fight on pretenses of the previous fight after all participants have willingly stopped." James said quickly and sighed as they all sat back down on the couch frowning.

"Well you're a different kind of stupid since ten minutes ago," Carlos rationalizes standing back up as he patted his helmet twice, ready to charge. Kendall reaches out to grab his shirt to stop him.

"Wait, James has a point." Kendall said in realization.

"THANKYOU Kendall, see we have these codes for a reason and if Lord Prankin-"

"Not about you being stupid," Kendall cut in, "well put glue in his hair gel later," he said turning to Carlos to get him to sit back down.

"What was James right about?" Logan asked ignoring James' threat to lock his draw of hair products with five locks and a motion detector sensor.

"Katie, she's already freaked so why not just make her feel jumpy for a while until we figure out our plan. Cause right now I got nothing that doesn't clash with my morals about pranking girls, ten year olds, and my sister." Kendall said knotting his eyebrows together.

"Yeah besides, Mamma Knight would kill us," Logan added his eyes widened at the thought "Yeah, I don't know about you guys but I like living," James exclaimed and Carlos nodded his head vigorously.

They all turned there heads to one direction having a simultaneous terrifying flashback of when they were twelve and stuck Katie in a tree for half an hour. They all turned to face each other again with equally horrified looks on their faces.

"Okay, living it is." Kendall decided standing up.

"Yep."

**Authors note: Gah I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I did this a while ago and was gonna just make it a really long chapter as the last one, but I think it will just be a two parter and I will have the second part really soooon please R&R and ill totally update sooner, you guys modivate me:)**


End file.
